Tachi
by Yaoi-Gurls
Summary: Tohma and Ryuichi are at Tohma's apartment away from Taki and what will happen when they are alone? SLASH! Chapter 5 up!
1. Tachi

bored out of my mind so i wrote this, Taki Aizawa and Tohma Seguchi! bwahaha

* * *

You surprise me everytime I see you, why is that?

Walking up to the NG building, the same building he'd been fired from many months ago, Taki Aizawa, former lead singer to the popular hit band ASK, stood. He was contemplating on, whether or not to walk into the building and go into the double doors that held the CEO of the corrporation, Tohma Seguchi. He didnt know if he should or not, it had been a while since he saw him, and all of a sudden, in Taki's brain, he just had to see him, had to.

He took a step towards the building, and then he could stop walking. Opening the front doors, he walked past the main secretary, who nodded him off, seeing that it was infact Taki Aizawa. He thanked god at that point that no one would stop him, he would make it to those doors, and get to talk with Tohma once again.

It took him a few minutes to reach the door, that was on the highest level of the building, the 22nd floor. It took him even longer to gain the courage to knock on the doors.

"Come in" Came a voice from the other side, who indoubtabley was Tohma's. How Taki couldnt forget that voice, the voice that said "I love Eiri" and "You have to pay for hurting him" those many months ago. He didnt want to forget the voice, infact, the whole trama thing, it made him see something inside of himself. He...actually loved Tohma. He knew, that Tohma would never feel the same for him, but it was worth a shot. Gaining up some courage, Taki opened the door, peeping his head through.

"Taki Aizawa, what a surprise, why are you here?" Tohma asked in a soft friendly voice. It almost seemed like he was faking the smile, maybe he was...maybe he wasnt.

Taki closed the door behind him, the black over shirt he wore, blending with the carpet but he was like a huge spot on the cream colored walls. The bottom half of him, was adorned in blue jeans, that were ripped at the knees and fronts of his legs, making him look like a punk in a way that it looked sexy. His hair was a little longer then it had been. Black bangs, like sheets, covering his beautiful magenta eyes that everyone of his "fans" loved.

"for some reason...I wanted to see you, Seguchi-san" Taki stuck with the formalities. Tohma frowned at it then rested his chin on his hands, as he sat at his desk. Taki walked over, and sat in the chair that was infront of the desk on the opposite side.

"Come see me? After everything that's happened to you...You desided to come and see me? Of all people Aizawa-san, why me?" Tohma asked, almost in a harsh tone, sounding a little proud of what he did to the poor man a few months ago.

Taki blushed a little, looking away, his hair just happened to cover the pinkened skin of his cheeks. Tohma raised an eyebrow at him, then sighed, looking up at the cieling. "Aizawa-san, are you telling me...that you came to see me, because you like me?" Tohma asked.

Taki looked at him now, "I didnt say anything" he said in amazement that Tohma could see that much from him.

"Yes, but your actions say more" Tohma said lightly. Taki looked down at his hands that were fisting at his pants. "Im sorry...I shouldnt have come here...I knew it would just cause stupid problems, and I wanted to try my chances, even if I didnt have one..." his voice was very soft, almost not even a whisper, but audiable to only Tohma's ears. The feeling of emptyness started to fill Taki until he felt his chin being pulled up by someone's fingers, he looked at a pair of teal eyes, instantly knowing who it was.

"Taki...you might have a chance..." Tohma softy replied, leaning down and kissing him gently on the lips, letting it linger for a little bit then moved away, looking down at the magenta eyes of the singer. Taki's eyes went big then softened as his head leaned forward, hitting Tohma's stumach as it stayed there. Tohma's hand went and petted Taki's hair a little, "You might...still" he said again. Taki's body felt like it was overflowing with joy, but he couldnt and wouldnt do anything about it. He would just stay there, until Tohma made him leave.

"Tohma...if I have a chance...then why did you do that to me, back then? If I had a chance, couldnt you have thought of something else as my punishment instead of throwing me infront of a car? and expecting it to run me over when it didnt?" Taki asked, curiosity killing him now.

"Tachi...Im sorry about that, I had to do something...I had to make it, believable, if I had done something else, it would have been worse then throwing you infront of a moving car, like getting you shot or something, I didnt want that, I knew the car wouldnt run you over...I knew it wouldnt..." Tohma said, leaning his head on Taki's. Taki flinched at the nickname, he'd only let Maa-kun and Ken use that, but now, he didnt care if Tohma used it, he really didnt, infact, it sounded so nice and delicate coming from the keyboardests mouth. He wanted to hear it more, alot more.

Taki nodded, knowing what the keyboardest was saying was true, he always knew, that everything the keyboardest said was always true, cause...it ALWAYS was. Taki moved his head, so he was looking up at Tohma again, the younger of the two then leaned up, kissing Tohma on the lips.

"Even after this...I still have a chance?" He askes, moving his mouth to Tohma's neck and biting down on it a little, nibbling. Tohma hummed to reply, saying yes pretty much, and this provoked Taki to go even farther then just that. Taki's hands moved and pulled Tohma's red dress shirt out from his slacks, so he could run his fingers up the muscles that he knew Tohma had. The keyboardest leaned his head back, still humming, a smile on his face as from the back of his throat, a light moan escaped. Taki smiled at this, then started to unbutton the shirt, he saw that the jacket was already off and getting the dress shirt off was a piece of cake. After the buttons were gone, the shirt slipped off the broad shoulders of Tohma and slipped to the floor. Taki's mouth went to his collarbone and bit down a little, smirking, licking down his chest and bit right above his navel. Tohma's hands moved up to Taki's hair and tried to manuver him back up to his lips, but Taki didnt comply. He...had other plans.

"T..Ta..chi..." Tohma moaned at Taki's mouth on his right nipple. It was hard, and Taki's tounge playing with it, wasnt helping him much either. His own hands moved to Taki's black over shirt and slipped it off, it was already unbuttoned and he wore nothing underneith it, so it was easy. Delicate and feather like touches came from Tohma's fingers, it was like floating on feathers or something so soft you could die. Taki was burning now, he leaned forward onto Tohma, griding their hips together, gaining a moan from the both of them.

"a..a..ahhhh" They both simultaniously moaned. It was like an orchastra, a song, that the two were playing. But then, it stopped. Taki didnt make it go any farther then that much of foreplay.

"And then, the song ended" Taki smiled, moving back up to Tohma's mouth and kissed him. "Sorry for teasing, just couldnt resist an adorable blonde in uniform" he teased. This made Tohma flush a little, but it was mostly from the movements that he was making earlier but when he said the words, it made him a little darker shade of pink.

"Taki...if you were still under me, you'd be downgraded by now" Tohma smirked all evil like, but was just kidding in a way that it sounded serious.

Taki laughed then picked up his shirt and pulled it back on, grabbing Tohma's while he was at it. He handed the CEO his shirt back and leant to kiss him once more. "I...really do...like you alot" he said, blushing more then he was before. Tohma smiled back, then sat back down in his seat.

"If you want, to visit me, you may, I really dont mind" Tohma said, leaning back in the chair. "I mean, Tachi...I like you too, but, if you want it to develope into what you want it to be, that's a start" he said, explaining his idea.

Taki nodded, knowing it would be a good idea and all, get to know Tohma more, get Tohma to know him more, and so forth. It would be a good experience. "Thanks..Tohma...I'll try not to...bother you much" he says softly before heading to the door. "I'll see you..tomarrow then?" he asked.

"Yeah...see you tomarrow" Tohma smiled sweetly, eyes sparkling in a beautiful way. Taki smiled back, then opened the door, walking out, and shutting it softly, making sure it didnt slam. He walked to the elevator and went down the 22 floors to the lobby and walked out of the building. He wanted this day to never end, it was a start. A tiny begining...a tiny start of a new life, Taki wish he could have.

Walking to his apartment, the one that was downtown, a few blocks from the NG building, he looked up at the sky, it was starting to get dark out, "Probably late night shift again" Taki said aloud, while looking at the stars that started to show. It always got dark early here, where he lived, and he didnt like it much. The dark was fine, but how it got dark quick was not. "He always works late, that's what scares me sometimes..." He said again walking up to his apartment door, the front one, that held everyone's personal apartments under lock and key, unlocking it and stepped inside, heading up to his personal one.

He got up to the apartment in a few minutes about 3 and opened the door, with his other key, he smiled when he smelt the fresh air of pinsole in his "house" and laughed when he stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. "That was probably...the most erotic thing, I've done with anyone, since that part with Maa-kun 6 years ago" he laughed, going over to the couch and sat on it. He stared at the wall before dozing off 10 minutes later and fell asleep. He dreamt about Tohma and how he really wanted his life to be...really be. But he knew that, that would take time, maybe not even work...hell it might not even come true, but one day, he hoped. That was...his big wish...


	2. Taking Care

O.O he get's beat, i feel bad o.o but bleh! Tohma's being nicer, o.o helping him and all o.o

* * *

"You worthless piece of shit!" He yelled at the younger of the two, punching him in the face. It was almost like a daily ritual. The older man, kept yelling, punching the younger in the face to give him a black eye, and grabbed him hard on the arms, to give them bruises. At one point, the older man, threw the younger into a wall, a snapping noise could be heard.

There was a women, watching. She did absolutely nothing to help, nothing. She could careless about what happenes to the younger. The younger wasnt making anymore money for "her" to live off of, so she could care less that her husband, the younger's step father, was beating on him.

"Taki, your worthless, get out of this house!" The man held the younger's half broken arm tight then slammed him into the door. Taki took the handle with his good hand and opened the door, not bothering to shut it while he left.

"NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE AROUND HERE AGAIN!" The step father yelled, his face going red as he did from lack of air. The women, Taki's mother, took her husband in her arms and held him tight, smirking at her walking son.

Taki walked down the stairs from his home, not his personal apartment, but the one he normally stayed at, with his parents. He hated them, to say the least, but he put up with their bullshit everyday, day in and day out. It was horrible, and he hated it, he wanted to live somewhere else. His own personal apartment, he loved, just because it was close to NG, but he couldnt stay there because he was running low on money. He had about 500 thousand left but at the rate he was going, it would be gone in a matter of weeks. His mother, his own flipping mother, was stealing his money from him. It's like she knew where he hid it, and what his combonations to the bank were. It scared Taki.

He made it out of the apartment building and started walking down the street, his head down. People stared at him, but he made no sound, how could he, he could have died from atleast 3 more punches to his face. The man was way stronger then he was, what was he supposed to do? He couldnt really do anything, so he took it...took ever punch, as they came.

"...w..where...to...go..." Taki asked himself out loud, his voice was raspy and sounded like he hadnt used it for a really long time. He thought about going to NG, but at this hour, he thought no one would be there, "Tohma...he always...works late..." he said then headed to NG. He had to see if Tohma was there, he could help him...he could give him a place to stay, until he could find another place for the 10th time.

It took 30 minutes, with the legs Taki had. They were shaking from the incident, and felt all noodle like. It was almost like they couldnt and wouldnt hold up Taki, but they seemed to, because Taki pushed himself to do it. He pushed himself through the doors of NG, not caring if the secretary saw him in this condition. Heading to the elevator, Taki pushed up, knowing it would take another few minutes to get up to Tohma's office. He nearly fell over when the elevator stopped to let him off, he was so shakin up by now, he felt like he couldnt bare anything.

Knocking as light as he could on the doors, he heard someone's voice from the other side say "Come In" he couldnt tell if it was Tohma or what, all he knew is that he could be saved from this torment by the person. Taki peeped his head through the door, seeing it was in fact, Tohma Seguchi. He smiled as best he cold then felt faint, falling over onto the ground.

"Aizawa-san!" Tohma stammered, strambling to get out of his desk and rushed over to Taki, picking him up gentle as he could and put him over on the couch that just happened to be in his office. How convenient?

"Taki, Taki, wake up" he whispered to the fainted one.

Taki moved a little, opening his left eye, looking at Tohma slightly. "S...sorry...I..didnt mean to...faint like that..." he said softly.

"No no, it's fine, but what happened to you? Your all beat up..." Tohma said, looking at him closely. He could see that Taki's cloths were slightly torn and the bone in his arm was sticking out. "Your arm...it's broken, Taki..."

"m...my step father...he's been beating me..again..." Taki said very softly, barely audiable. Tohma nodded then got up, and headed into the adjacent room, getting a med kit and some cloth so he could make a sling for Taki.

Taki didnt want Tohma to see him like this, but he was the only person he could trust since the band ASK broke up and Maa-kun and Ken werent talking to him, he thought it was the only one...

When Tohma came back, he pulled out some cotton balls and stripped the alchohal bottle of the cap and poured some on the cotton. He then dabbed it on some of the wounds on Taki's arm, making the younger flinch and growl slightly.

"Shh, it will only hurt a little more" Tohma coo'ed to him, trying to get him to calm down, which seemed to work. Taki closed his eye, then felt the alchohal being dabbed around his eye, on the really purple parts of the bruise.

Tohma finished up quickly then proceeded to making the sling, lifting up Taki's arm gently, trying not to hurt him and put a piece of cloth around the arm, wrapping it until it was from his wrist up his arm almost to his shoulder. Tohma took another piece of cloth and wrapped it around Taki's neck, and shoulder, going behind his back, making the younger lean up a little, getting some protest from him in the process and tied it in the front.

"That...should work for your broken arm, but you'll need to see a doctor" Tohma said, putting the supplies back in the med kit.

"Thanks...I didnt think...you'd help me this much..." Taki opened his right eye this time, everything blurry. "I...wanted to ask you, if you could help me, find another place to live. It seems...that all my mother wanted me for, was for my money, which she pretty much has all. She keeps stealing it, and I cant even put it in the bank without it being stolen...Tohma...will you help me?" he asked, almost pleadingly.

Tohma came back from the other room and grabbed the chair that was infront of his desk and pulled it over. Sitting on it, he started to speak softly, "Yes, I'll help you, you dont need everyday punishment like this, it's horrible, Taki, you could have died if you stayed any longer..."

"I know...my brains would be all over the floor by now" Taki laughed a little.

"This isnt a joking matter..." Tohma said sternly, looking at him with a serious face.

"I know that Tohma, but I felt like I needed a laugh, even laughing at my own pathetic existance will make me feel better sometimes..." Taki said, looking to the side. This little saying, made Tohma want to slap him so hard, his brain WOULD fly out the other end of his ear, into the wall and smoosh.

"It's not pathetic...you should live it to the fullest, not thinking of things like this..." Tohma said softly, trying to calm himself down this time.

"Sometimes, that's how I feel about my life..." Taki whispered. Tohma sighed, "Yea, sometimes, alot of people's lives are like that, it's just your perspective on your own, just please...dont thing your life is like that, because it will make me sad..." Tohma smiled a gentle smile, trying to give Taki some kind of happy thoughts or something.

"Sorry, I'll try to stay positive" Taki smirked then started to doze off. "I...im gonna...fall asleep..."

"It's ok, Im working late again tonight, just rest here, I'll wake you up, when I have to go, and take you to my place, ok?" Tohma said, getting off of the chair, grabbing it and pulling it back over to the desk to it's rightful place, infront. Taki nodded then curled into a little ball on the couch, his slinged arm, on his side so it wouldnt move as he slept.

Tohma went over to his desk, sorting out some paperwork, "Tachi...dont get hurt anymore, it makes you...so pitiful looking..." Tohma sighed, then found some music sheets. He thought if he should try playing them, seeing as they were HIS music, and decided he should. Going over to a piano, in his office, How even more Conventient of him, he put the music sheet on the rack and sat down. His fingers suddenly then started to glide over the key's, playing a light tune. Sleepless beauty, no vocals, no anything else, but silent paino.

He played it for about 5 minutes, sighing afterwards, smiling inside, because it was pretty. Tohma got up and grabbed the music sheets, going back over to his desk and setting them on top of the papers he sorted a few minutes ago. He looked over at Taki, decideding not to, and walked slowly over to him. He lent down, and picked the younger up, and carried him out.

10 minutes later, Tohma stood with the younger in his arms, infront of his car. Opening the door slowly, he managed it somehow atleast without dropping Taki, he set the man in the backseat then shut the door, going to the drivers side, and opening the door, sitting down and putting the keys in. The car hummed then he drove off, to his apartment. Tohma kept looking in the mirror, back at Taki, to see if he woke up or not, and obviously, he didnt. Taki was like a log, not to be woken easily. Just like someone else he knew.

When they arrived, Tohma took Taki up to his apartment, and once inside, he set him on the comfortable couch that was in the living room, and went to the other couch and sat on it, watching the younger.

"Sleep well" Tohma softly murmered before his eyes shut and he soon fell asleep under all the pressure from work and taking care of Taki over flowing inside his body. It was like all the stress was stacking up ontop of Tohma, just making him fall into a deep sleep, only to be woken up 8 hours later by an alarm clock, that would say, "Time for Work."

* * *

Read and Review! 


	3. Ryuichi!

O.o Taki's out of the hospital! well, he goes through the park and what does he find!

The song i wrote in here is mine! dont take it!

* * *

It was a week or so after the incident with Taki's father, that Taki was out of his room at the hospital that Tohma helped him get. He looked like a skeleton though, he didnt eat anything that the nurses brought him, so he ate whatever Tohma would bring him, usually just small things, like sushi or rice balls, but it was enough. Taki smiled everytime, he got his visitor, he never smiled otherwise.

The member of ASK walked down the hall to the central secretary so he could file his papers and get the hell out of the place. He personally hated hospitals, needles and all. Thinking about it, gave him the chills.

"I'll go home today, I guess, I remember Tohma telling me, he got me a place...maybe I should check it out" Taki said to himself as he walked out of the hospital and down the street. He wore some blue slacks, navy blue, and a black t-shirt. It was quite comfortable to him, just having a light breeze hit his shoulders and arms and face.

"Ahh, that feels much better then that hot room..." Taki smiled, then walked down a path through the park.

As he walked through the park, he saw something, he probably never thought would happen in a million years. He saw Tohma sitting on a bench with the famed Ryuichi Sakuma and they were SMILING! Taki's mouth dropped open, his eyes forcing themselfs to cry, but Taki's brain wouldnt let them. Why were they here? What were they doing!

Taki walked over and smiled at them, forcing the smile more like. "Hey" he said softly. Ryuichi looked up, his serious face on, his lips curving up into a smirk, "Tohma, your boy is here for you" he said. Ryuichi knew that Taki was the one that kept coming to NG to see Tohma, and frankly, he hated it. He wanted Tohma all to himself, not to let Taki have.

"Oh, hello Aizawa-san, your out of the hospital I see, how is your arm?" Tohma asked sweetly, looking at Taki's arm, to see if it was still bruised or broken.

"It's fine, they said, it was only fractured but the bone was out of place slightly...I guess I'm a fast healer" Taki smiled to Tohma, seeing out of the corner of his eye, the look Ryuichi was giving him.

"Well I should go home now" Taki said.

"It was nice seeing you again Aizawa-san, I hope you like the place, there is a surprise there too" Tohma smiled, his eyes closing to show he ment it. This made Taki perk up a little, then head off, waving slightly to them.

"Why do you put up with him?" Ryuichi asked Tohma, looking at him with serious eyes.

"He's nice, when he's not trying to rape me or something" Tohma sighed then looked at Ryuichi, "are you jealous? I spend more time with him then you?" Tohma asked.

Ryuichi looked to the side, blushing but he consealed it in this state, "I didnt say anything...but yea, I am...can we go back now?" Ryuichi asked. Tohma nodded then got up, grabbing Ryuichi's hand and they walked hand in hand back to NG. Ryuichi was blushing the whole way back, it's not like anyone saw them, but it was still a little surprising.

"You asked for it Ryu-chan" Tohma smiled to his friend. It was wierd though, Tohma's emotions...he liked Taki, but not the way Taki wanted...he liked Ryuichi more like that then anything. It was like with Eiri, he loved Eiri, but he knew he couldnt have him because of Shuichi, so his efactuation with Ryuichi became more then just liking him as a friend, more of a like in a lustful way. He adored Ryuichi, he'd been with him for a very long time, and ever since Nittle Grasper broke up and got back together, it had been surprising to him, how his emotions were holding up all this time. Mika, his so called wife, abandoned him, when she found out how he felt about Ryuichi. She could tell, I mean, who couldnt? It was the way he looked at him, and the way he smiled to him, that people could tell, he never really liked Mika at all. He did at the begining, but then, it started to decline. They still keep in touch for family problems and business, but that was it.

Tohma still considered Eiri and Tatsuha his brother-in-laws, but Mika now, was his friend. They all were, even if Eiri didnt like his company at all, he would always be there for him, always, nothing would change that in the world.

When they got to the NG building, they walked into the lobby and stopped holding hands, which made Ryuichi frown, but complied, he didnt want to show anyone that Tohma was being "nice." Walking up the stairs, to an elevator, Tohma pushed up, and Ryuichi suddenly clung to his side.

"You feel okay, Ryu-chan?" Tohma asked, looking down at Ryuichi.

"Hai...I'm fine.." Ryuichi sighed, when the elevator stopped and Tohma stepped out, dragging Ryuichi with him. He didnt mind at all, since Ryuichi was still walking.

Tohma led him to his office and opened the door, Ryuichi unclung himself from the older and followed the blonde inside. Tohma directly went over to his desk and sat down, letting Ryuichi do what ever he wished.

Ryuichi went over to the couch and sat on it, before sighing a little, getting restless. Tohma looked over at him, and smiled, "What's wrong, you normally dont sigh alot" Tohma said, coming over to Ryu and sat down, looking down at him.

"Im selfish..." Ryu said, looking at Tohma with sad eyes. Tohma tilted his head, "Everyone is selfish sometimes...it's how we work" he said softly.

Ryuichi smiled a little, "I'm taking you all for myself...you dont think that's selfish? I do...it's wrong Tohma-kun, I want to steal you away from everything...it's bad...Ryuichi is bad..." Ryuichi went half serious but kept his voice all childish. Tohma put his arms around the childish Ryuichi and hugged him tight.

"It's not selfish...what if I want to be with you?" Tohma said then asked, leaning his head down on Ryuichi's shoulder.

"You do?" Ryuichi's eyes widened, wanting to cry. He never heard something like that from Tohma before, and it made him happier then ever.

Tohma nodded then let go of Ryuichi and stood up. "What would you like to do?" he asked.

"Listen to Tohma-kun play piano! I only like Tohma's playing...Fujisaki-kun's is good too, but Tohma's is bestest!" Ryuichi smiled really big and Tohma nodded with a smile, going over to the piano in his office and sat down. It was a grand piano, so Ryuichi came over and stood behind him.

Tohma started to play a silent song, Sleepless Beauty. This made Ryuichi sing a little.

After the playing was done, Ryuichi leaned his head down on Tohma's shoulder and just hung over him. Tohma's hand went back and petted Ryu's hair, "You look tired..." he softly said. Ryuichi leaned his head up a little and kissed Tohma's cheek. "Nope! Just really love your playing, you still play really good!" Ryu said playfully.

"That coming from you, is alot Ryu-chan, thank you" Tohma smiled then saw Ryuichi come and sit by him. Ryu's hands went onto the keys as he started to play. Tohma watched him a little then started to play with him, the tune sounding like they went together. It would be their song.

_I feel the heat rushing through me,_

_what does it mean?_

_the pain,_

_the fear,_

_it breaks me._

_The pain inside me,_

_the pain that breaths,_

_it cracks me,_

_it tears me,_

_it just breaks me._

_I hate it,_

_I want to kill it,_

_I want it to die..._

_You make me feel nice,_

_all over,_

_all fuzzy in my heart,_

_I dont want to loose it,_

_dont let this pain break me._

_I'll say three words,_

_I'll say them 1000 times,_

_I love you,_

_is that enough?_

_to bring you back into my arms,_

_before this pain breaks me._

_It hurts,_

_it dies,_

_it breaths to kill..._

_Dont take away my love,_

_just take the pain._

Ryuichi sang to the music, making up a new song. He looked over at Tohma then smiled only to fumble in the playing. "Oopsie" he said all sad-like. Tohma just gave an adorable smile, one of those rare ones. "That was beautiful singing, Ryu-chan, did that just come to you?" He asked, wondering if the song was about Ryu, wanting Tohma, he figured it was.

"Yeps, I...wrote it the other day...but it didnt have any music to it, so I just thought it went pretty with the music we were playing! It's...about me...wanting you...it was kinda...a bad day...when I wrote it.." Ryu said, looking to the side, a tiny blush on his cheeks, barely visible.

"What happened that day?" Tohma asked, now concerned on how Ryu was hiding his feelings. Ryuichi turned his face to Tohma, making a face that just made Tohma want to kiss him, but he didnt.

"Kumagoro is mad at me...and I dont know why!" Ryuichi yelped then sighed, "He'll be fine in a few days though" He said more seriously now. Ryuichi took this chance to lean and kiss Tohma on the lips. Tohma was a little shocked on how Ryuichi took this oppertunity but complied, his eyes fluttering shut and returned the kiss.

After a minute of kissing, the two moved apart, both blushing hard and a little out of breath. "Tohma, your so sexy" Ryuichi said, smirking a little at the blonde. Tohma's blush deeped in the shade of red and looked at Ryuichi with a half pouty face. "Am I really?" he asked, with a tiny smirk.

Ryuichi leaned and kissed Tohma again, pulling him closer, feeling their bodies touch, Ryu just moaned into the kiss. Tohma groaned and tried moving closer, the warmth overwealming. It felt so nice though, so tender, so loving, so right...He never wanted it to stop.

When Ryuichi moved away, he smiled softly and kissed Tohma's forehead, "I should go, you have work to do on "our" new song" Ryu said, hugging Tohma then stood up and started off towards the door. Tohma sat there at the grand piano and felt like he could die right now. He was happy, "Yes, I assume I do" he said.

"I'll see you later Tohma, I'll come 'visit'" Ryuichi's mouth uped into a grin, a wide grin, a mischevious grin. Ryuichi held so many secrets in his persona, Tohma just wanted to know, maybe he'd find out, later.

"Ok, I hope you dont scare me like last time" Tohma laughed a little, "When you snuck up behind me when I was putting my keys into the door"

"Oh, I wont do anything like that" Ryu looked at Tohma then opened the door, "Ja" then left.

Tohma sat there still, smiling, how could he not smile? He was insanely happy. Turning to the piano again, he started to play the same tune that they were playing together a little earlier. He remembered the words that Ryu was singing and felt his pants tighten a little, trying to get some images out of his brain, he relaxed. Calm now, Tohma stood up, and grabbed his jacket, only to leave his office in a silent step.

Later, would be great...later would be Love, that's what Tohma thought, he always thought it, and never thought it would actually happen, if it did tonight, he'd be even happier then he was right now, if that was even possible.

Possibilities, are endless.

* * *

Okay that song I wrote, it's mine! so dont take it! hehe Tohma likes Ryuichi and not Taki, poor Taki-kun ! Read and Review!  



	4. Poor

As a certain blond left his office and the building of NG, a certain black haired man was watching. He was watching to see, where, the blond was going. He felt like he was stalking, practically he was, but soon he didn't care. The black haired man watched as the blond walked down the street, concealing his face by his hat and part of his coat. It was starting to get chilly outside, so he was making the best of it, so he could get home.

Tohma didn't know anyone was watching him, but he had an eerie feeling about the whole "walking" home thing. As he inched his closer to his apartment, that was just 5 blocks away from the NG building, he kept turning around, making sure no one was watching him. He was being paranoid...maybe it was Ryuichi trying to scare him again?

"Is..there anyone there?" Tohma asked in a strong voice, he kept it strong so no one would see that he was slightly scared now. The black haired man, came up behind Tohma, put his arms around his waist and held him tight. "There is now" he whispered into Tohma's ear. This almost made Tohma jump, he didn't know who it was, but he had a feeling it was a little someone...Taki.

"What are you going to do with me?" Tohma asked, staring out at the street that wasn't really busy at this time in the night. His eyes switched to the hands that were sliding under his pant line and started to stroke him, making him moan lowly. "Taki...st...stop..."

"Oh...but I really do not want to...Tohma-kun" Taki smirked, stroking him harder, still holding onto him so he couldn't move or get away. Tohma didn't know why Taki was doing this, was it because he was with Ryuichi? Was he that jealous to take advantage of him, here!

Right as Taki began to feel Tohma's precum, he started to undo his pants, but failed in attempt because a certain singer was standing in front of them, mouth wide open, eyes huge.

"Taki! Get away from Tohma!" Ryuichi yelled, making Taki smirk and lick Tohma's neck possessively. Ryuichi looked at Tohma's face, he was crying, he was actually crying!

"Let him go!" He ran up to them, only to grab Taki's hand, jerk it from Tohma and twist his wrist.

Taki cringed and moved back away from Tohma, holding his wrist. "...little bastard" Taki wanted to cuss Ryuichi out so bad right now, but he couldn't do it, not in front of Tohma.

Tohma moved over by Ryuichi, looking at the ground, more along the lines of staring, making Ryu look at him with a sad face. Ryuichi ran up to Taki and kicked him in the gut, not caring at how much the other would get hurt. It didn't matter if his career went into shame because he started to beat up someone. He wanted to protect Tohma. He sent a punch to Taki's face, making the other fall back on his butt, and twitch a little.

Taki looked up at Ryuichi with a little smirk, "come on, you know you want to" he said in a low tone that made Ryu want to hit him even more. Ryuichi held back, blood on his fist already, his serious face still intact as the expression of his face as he went over to Tohma and started to take the blond to his apartment again.

Taki sat there, looking up at the sky, "as long as Ryuichi is there...I cant get close to him" he smirked, "this may become interesting" he said. His old "bad" habits were coming through once more. After seeing Tohma with Ryuichi and Tohma actually smiling with him, it made him want to do whatever to be with him.

When they arrived to the apartment of Tohma, Ryuichi took the keys and opened it, closing the door behind them. He lead the blond to one of the giant couches that were in the living room, letting him sit and letting him cry on his shoulder.

"Ryu..." Tohma cried softly into the other's shoulder. His arms were around Ryuichi's waist, hugging him as he cried. Ryuichi held him tight, letting him do whatever he felt comfortable with, "Shh, it's alright now, it's alright" Ryuichi tried to calm him down, but it seemed to do squat.

After what seemed like hours, Tohma finally stopped crying and looked up at Ryuichi. His teal eyes looking even more teal because of the redness from the crying. Ryuichi leaned and kissed his forehead, only for Tohma to pull him into a kiss.

"Thanks..." Tohma said, then leaned his head on Ryuichi's chest, making the other lean back into the couch. Ryuichi fell back so Tohma was on top of his chest, not caring if he was or not. He wanted Tohma to be happy, and if this was the way, he'd be happy to. Ryuichi moved one of his hands to Tohma's fluffy blond hair and started to play with it between his fingers, it really was soft like silk and fluffy like a cloud. It felt so nice under Ryuichi's fingers.

"Your always welcome, Tohma-kun" Ryuichi closed his eyes a little, smiling to the blond. He loved Tohma, and wouldn't rush him into anything, even after something like that, he didn't want Tohma to feel like he was being pressured into anything. He was pretty much just raped, practically...Yea...like he was going to rush him into anything after something like that? What was he? A masochist? No...Ryuichi would wait.

"Ryuichi...will wait...I'll always wait" Ryuichi said, closing his eyes fully and fell asleep. He personally was exhausted. Tohma looked over at Ryuichi and curled into his side, smiling softly. "Thank you...it...means a lot" he said then fell asleep also.

They would sleep for a while, only to wake up in a lover's embrace. Nothing would happen after that, nothing. It wouldn't be forced, it wouldn't be pressured, it would soon, become something more then all of this, something serious...something...like Love.

* * *

Please Read and Review! 


	5. Scary isnt it?

If there is OOCness im sorry for it. It's been a while for the update, and yea, well ive been busy and stuff with other things. Tohma and Ryuichi ness in here, and if you havnt seen Saw or Saw II then your screwed XD

* * *

When Ryuichi woke up the next morning, he felt an empty spot. Where was he? He couldn't remember. But then, as he tried, he panicked.

"Tohma! Tohma where are you!" He jolted up, not feeling or finding the blond anywhere. He remembered it all. Tohma crying, Tohma being hurt by Taki Aizawa. Why did he have to hurt everyone...First it was Shuichi, now it was Tohma? Why! Ryuichi wanted to know why, he wanted answers.

As he was yelling from the couch, Tohma came out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist, his hair wet and down. "What is it? Ryu-chan?" he asked in a gentle voice, the one he normally used.

Ryuichi blushed a little then got up, "I'm sorry, when I didn't feel you were there, I...I panicked..." he says then stretches his back a little, leaning over the side of the couch only to stand up straight again.

"I'm sorry Ryu-chan, I should have said something, or I should have stayed with you, until you woke up" Tohma smiled softly, then ran a hand through his wet blond hair. Ryuichi thought his hair looked nice when it was wet, not as fluffy and not as blond, more of a dirty blond that was just in a blender.

"It's ok, I shouldn't have panicked like I just did...guess I need to take my pills..." Ryu leans his head down in defeat then skips off to the bathroom where his pills resided. He opened the medicine cabinet and found his pills, right in front of his face like always, even if it was Tohma's apartment. Ryuichi moved his hand and grabbed them, only to pop open the lid and pour two into his hand. He stared down at them for a second before he heard Tohma behind him.

"You need to take them, here" Tohma offered him a glass of water. When Ryuichi turned around, he noticed Tohma was in some shorts now, probably boxers underneath but no shirt. As he looked at him, he blushed a little then grabbed the water with a nod of thanks and threw the pills into his mouth and drank the water.

"Yeck!" Ryuichi said after taking them. The pills themselves were the disgusting part, taking them was worse. He hated them, the taste was like chalk mixed with a little bit of cherry flavor but not enough to make him like them.

"Breakfast is out on the table, I called in work, so we don't have to go in today, is that fine Ryu-chan?" Tohma asked, tilting his head before turning around and heading out into the kitchen where the dining room was and the table with the food. He had made Ryu and himself a good breakfast. Hash browns, Eggs, Grits, Toast, and some Bacon. One of his favorite American breakfasts.

"Ai Ya!" Ryuichi's eyes went all starry as he looked at the food. He was practically drooling. It looked and smelt so good.

"Thanks Tohma-kun!" He yelped then sat down and dug right in.

When Breakfast was over, Tohma and Ryu both did the dishes, Ryu drying while Tohma cleaned them. A few times, Tohma would put soap suds on Ryu and vise versa, it was fun to play around sometimes while doing chores, as little kids called them.

"What do you want to do today Ryu-chan?" Tohma asked, sitting on the couch now. Ryu was next to him, biting his thumb and holding onto Kumagoro by the ear.

"We can watch movies? Or listen to music?" Ryuichi looked at Tohma and mumbled through the biting of his thumb. Tohma only sincerely nodded.

Ryuichi didn't really want to talk about last night, or what was happening between Tohma and Aizawa, he did...but he thought it would make Tohma break again, so he threw it out of his mind. It was a good thing too, because it was way to early for anything like that anyways. He felt really bad for what happened, he almost felt like it was his fault, for setting Aizawa off some how, he just couldn't figure out how it was his fault.

Ryuichi had picked Saw and Saw II to watch. Tohma had never seen them, and Ryu himself had only watched them twice, once with Tatsuha and once by himself. When he watched them with Tatsuha, he thought it gave Tatsuha an excuse to grab Ryu and cuddle him, he didn't mind at the time, because him and Tatsu were going out, but any other time, it just sent sparks and made him rather uncomfortable. When he had watched it by himself, he only made it through about 12 minutes until he shut it off and hid under the covers clinging to Kumagoro.

"It's a scary movie!" Ryu screeched when the one guy had to go through the wire cage. He yelped again then curled into Tohma's side. Tohma didn't flinch or anything, he just watched it, and smiled when Ryuichi cuddled into his side. He thought it felt nice, just sitting there, in a dark room of Tohma's apartment, (one of the ones close to NG) and watching movies.

When the little Saw doll popped up, Ryu freaked out, closed his eyes and put his face towards Tohma's side, so he couldn't see. Tohma tapped Ryu's shoulder when the doll was gone, so he wouldn't be missing the movie.

As the movie ended, Ryu got up and ran around the living room, trying to calm himself down. He thought that movie was scary.

"I cant believe the guy cut off his leg!" He yelped. It was all to much for him to watch.

"I thought that was rather real looking, it was a good movie" Tohma nodded then put in the next one.

"I havn't seen this one all the way through either" Ryu sighed, "I'm glad I am watching them with you" he smiled. Tohma smiled back then went over to Ryu and put his arms around him, only to hug him tight and kiss him on the lips.

"I'm glad...you're here with me, Ryu-chan" Tohma's voice sounded sad there for a second. Was he thinking about last night? OMG...nooo Tohma...don't think of it...

Ryuichi giggled a little at the kiss then kissed Tohma back, only for him to fall back onto the couch, almost hitting his head but not. They kept it strict, not wanting to go farther, because of everything that was happening. Really in turn, they wanted way more, but knew it would just bring up problems for them in the short run. In the long run, they could be happy with each other, very happy.

Tohma had always thought he'd be happy with Ryuichi no matter what they were to each other, that's what he believed and still does. Ryu on the other hand, he knew he'd be happy with what ever Tohma thought, but if he couldn't be with Tohma in any sexual way, he'd die. Not that he wanted to rape or seduce Tohma into anything like that...it was just a thought on his part sometimes.

After being with Tatsuha, he wondered what it would be like to be with someone who wouldn't hurt him like Tatsuha did. When they had sex, Tatsuha would be really rather rough with Ryu, which made him in turn, be rough with Tatsuha, and almost hurt him a few good times. Ryuichi felt bad because it wasn't all Tatsuha's fault, he had wanted it too...

When the next movie started, this time, Tohma freaked out a little. Since he had been thinking of Ryuichi and since Ryuichi was still on top of him, he freaked a little. Ryuichi on the other hand, stared at the TV until he moved and sat up, still staring. He was intrigued by the movie, this one was better then the last.

In the movie, there was this gas stuff, filling the house they were all trapped in, and they all needed an antidote. Ryuichi knew that the first girl, Amanda, he thought her name was, he couldn't remember, he thought that she was bad...just because she knew where the first key was, and that she wasn't coughing like all the others.

At the point of where "Amanda" had to jump into the pit of needles, Ryuichi yelped. He thought that would be very painful. Tohma stayed cool through the rest of the movie, only putting his arms around Ryuichi and giving his shoulders a squeeze here and then. He was probably scared too, but didn't really want to show it much.

When the movie ended, Ryuichi sighed, thanking it was over. "I think there is going to be another one!" he cheered.

"But wasn't that one scary?" Tohma asked, blinking a little.

"Yea, but I would like to watch another one, I think they are good, and very scary" Ryuichi said with a smirk. Tohma knew that smirk, he knew it, and didn't like it, when they were alone. Was something going to happen? He hoped not. Not after all of THAT.

Ryuichi stalked over to Tohma, like a cat none the less, and licked his neck, then went up and kissed him on the lips fiercely. Tohma gasped, only that was bad, because when he did, Ryuichi's tongue was in his mouth, dominating over his. It all happened so fast for Tohma.

And then it was over. Ryuichi was standing over Tohma and looking down at him with a nice smile. "I'm sorry Tohma-kun...I'm sorry! I knew I wasn't supposed to! I knew I wasn't! But he said to...he told me too...then he came out..." Ryuichi whined. Tohma nodded, he knew all to well.

"It's ok Ryu-chan, it's ok" Tohma said then pulled Ryu into his lap and held him close. "Don't worry, you didn't hurt me, see, I'm fine" he smiled. Ryuichi nodded, then closed his eyes, resting now. He didn't want to do anything else besides stay here in Tohma's darkened apartment way away from everyone and anything that could hurt him. That's all they BOTH wanted to do.

* * *

Read and Review! 


End file.
